


Birthday Party

by skys_of_lavender18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, other minor characters involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skys_of_lavender18/pseuds/skys_of_lavender18
Summary: It's Hinata's 5th Birthday!Will there be a disaster or not?





	

“Suga, please turn the alarm clock off” Daichi told me in a sleepy but stern tone. He was unusually nice this morning before his daily coffee. 

“But I’m so comfortable here with you Daichi. I moved in, nuzzled his neck and found an odd warmth between us. I look down to see Shouyou squeezed in between. I remembered now, there was a huge storm last night; he must’ve slipped in sometime last night. 

“Mama, please… It’s so loud” he said clutching his little stuffed crow. I chuckle at his high whinny voice. I get up to turn off the ringing alarm clock and look out the window. The sun was shinning, perfect for my little ball of sunshine’s 5th birthday. I walk over to Shouyou and whisper in his ear “Shou-chan, Happy Birthday!”

His eyes immediately shoot open, “Mama, Papa, I’m five! I’m five today!” he jumps up and down on the bed and before I could tell him to stop, he jumps of the bed and runs into the hall waking up his brothers to tell them its his birthday. As if they didn’t know already. He’s been reminding everyone for an entire month about it. I looked down at Daichi and chuckled.

“What’s so funny Koushi huh? I feel like I got trampled by both Noya and Ryuu instead of just Shouyou. What do you feed the little one?” He groaned. This only made me laugh harder.

Ryu and Noya popped there heads in the doorway “Did you say something dad?” At that, Daichi immediately got out of bed, in his cute checkered boxers. 

“No no, I didn’t say anything. Go brush your teeth kids, we’re going to go play volleyball today remember?”

“VOLLEYBALL!!!” The two yelled together and ran off.

I wrapped my arms around Daichi and whispered in his ear, “Remember to get them worn out as much as possible. I don’t want a disaster at Shouyou’s Party.” 

Daichi chuckled “I’ll try my best, but those two… They have no end to their energy” 

“Don’t worry Daichi, you’ll figure it out” I pecked him on the lips, “Eww your breath smells bad Daichi.” I scrunched up my nose mockingly.  
“Koushi, yours isn’t any better” and pecks me right back. 

After I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I walked into the kitchen seeing Chikara trying to make pancakes. When he noticed me watching him struggle, “Mama, I’m trying to make crow shaped pancakes.” He says with a huge smile on his face. It was no doubt he was the older brother of the kids.

“Would you like some help with that Chikara-kun?” I asked at him. “No mama, I got this!” he said with confidence. He was already so independent for an eight-year-old boy. That probably came from having three uncontrollable brothers. I started making Daichi’s coffee when I thought about when we first got Chikara. He was just a baby, but we let his birth mother name him. Daichi and I just added our last name to his name to make our lives easier. 

Chikara Ennoshita Sawamura. Daichi and I were happy to have our first child. He grew up to be very responsible. I was proud. He was only in Grade 2, but I could tell he was already an exceptional student.

“Chikara, you should make a few normal pancakes, I don’t want you to work so hard to have Noya and Ryuu to eat the crow shaped ones in three bites.” I said while chuckling slightly. Knowing those two rascals, it wasn’t that far off from reality. 

“Mama! Mama! Lift me up! I want to see what Chikara ni-san is doing!” I lifted the little orange ball of sunshine onto the counter. 

“Happy Birthday Shou-chan!” Chikara said with the largest smile I have seen him have. 

“Thank you Ni-chan!” Shouyou replied with a grin. He started asking Chikara about the pancakes and they started their own little conversations. I got started on my tea and thought about the time Chikara saw Shouyou at the hospital where we adopted him. 

 

“Shou-ya Hi-hin ota Sawamura?” Chikara tried to read on the name tag.  
“No you goofball,” Daichi smiled at him, “Your new little brother’s name is Shouyou Hinata Sawamura” Daichi said proudly. I was proud at my little Chikara for already being so smart by the age of three and a half. His daycare teacher does a good job teaching her students. 

“He a ball of sunshine mama” he said when he pointed to the little crib Shouyou was in. When I saw the tuff of orange hair, I agreed. 

CLOP.

It pulled me back into reality. I looked around and quickly saw that a plastic cup full of milk had splashed onto the floor. 

“I’m sorry mommy,” Hinata said close to tears, “I was no careful. I too busy watch Chikara and I forgot I had milk in hands.” 

“It’s alright Shou-chan, want to help mommy clean it up?” Shouyou nodded his head silently. 

“Shou-chan, why don’t you hand over some paper towels to mom? They’re right behind you” Chikara suggested. I smiled at my son, grateful that he wasn’t too surprised by the incident. However before I had the chance to clean up the spilled milk. I see Noya and Ryuu running into the kitchen being chased by Daichi.

“WAIT! NOYA STOP!” but it was too late, Noya had slipped on the milk and fell on his bottom. Daichi had seen the mess in time and managed to pick up Ryuu before he slipped too. 

“Ow.” Noya said before picking himself back up, pants drenched in Shouyou’s spilled milk. Ryuu sat in Daichi’s arm laughing at Noya. I sent him a small glare and he immediately stopped. 

“Ryuu go take your seat at the table, I’m sure breakfast is almost down” Daichi tells him as he sets him down on the dry area of the kitchen. “Koushi, I’ll take Noya for a quick bath, we’ll be back in 10 minutes.” I nodded and he picked up Noya and headed to the bathroom. I cleaned up the mess and sat Hinata in his chair. 

“Mama! It’s a crow! Look, look!” He pointed to his pancake Chikara had set in front of him. 

“Hey! No fair! Why does Shou-you get to have crow pancakes? I want them too!” Ryuu said from his seat. He was easily jealous of his little brother, but still loved Shouyou without doubt. 

“Because I’m the birthday boy Tanaka Ni-chan!” Hinata said with his face stuffed with pancakes and syrup, his smile glowing though his eyes. Ryuu had said something back with two pancakes in his mouth, but I couldn’t understand it, by the looks of it, only Shouyou really knew what he had said and giggled at Ryuu.

“I’M BACK!” Noya shouted from the entrance of the kitchen with one of his favorite shirts on. I looked a Daichi and he really needed that coffee. Noya immediately told Shouyou happy birthday and started swallowing pancake after pancake. 

“Noya slow down and chew please. I don’t want you to choke on one.” Daichi sighed and gave me a thank you when I set his coffee in front of him. 

“Sure thing Dad!” Noya replied with a pancake in his mouth. At least he chewed it thoroughly this time. Breakfast went on without incident, or at least not a big one.  
As I washed the dishes, I thought about Noya and Ryuu. We got them together from an adoption center when they were close to one. Daichi and I only thought about getting another child, but when we were going to adopt Noya and saw how sad Ryuu was, we had to adopt Ryuu as well. As they grew older, they grew even more rambunctious. People would have thought they made a mistake keeping them together, but I was confident they brought out the best in each other.

When Shouyou came along, he couldn’t say Yuu or Ryuu at all. Then Yuu thought calling him Noya would be easier. His middle name was Nishinoya, but he wanted to keep it short for his new little brother. Tanaka went with his middle name too. Making Shouyou a very happy baby.

I was done with the dishes when Daichi was about to leave with Noya and Ryuu. Hopefully taking them to the volleyball courts with some of our friends would take the energy out of those two. 

“BYE MOM, BYE CHIKARA, BYE SHOUYOU!” Noya screamed from the door, running towards the car. “Bye guys” Tanaka said more calmly and followed Noya running. Daichi walked over to me hugged me and said, “Wish me luck, I hope that coffee was enough” and started walking out the door. 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine Daichi.” I smiled. “Have fun! Be safe!” I yelled. Daichi nodded and shut the door behind him. 

Now, time to get ready to Shouyou’s party. Shouyou begged to help, but I knew he would be too hyperactive to be helpful. His face was crestfallen. “How about you go play with Chikara in the yard? I’m sure Chikara wants to play with you.” Shouyou’s eyes lit up again and immediately ran to find Chikara. 

[Later that day]

Decorations? Done. Food? Picked up by Daichi. Cake? Made. Okay, I was ready for the Shouyou’s birthday party. Although he knew very few people from his daycare, Daichi and my friends were invited to attend with their children as well. I looked at the clock, three ‘o’clock, almost time for it to start.

Daichi had taken a nap, worn out by teaching Noya how to receive and Ryuu how to spike. The two kids looked quite worn out. Our plan for keeping them from disaster has succeeded!

At the first ring of the doorbell, Shouyou rushed to the door to greet the first guest. It was Kiyoko and Asahi Azumane and their daughter Hitoka who was in Shouyou’s daycare class. 

“Hi Hitoka-Chan!” Shouyou said jumping up and down, immediately grabbing her and excitedly showing her around the house. I greeted our guests, and next was Kuroo and Kenma came with their son Kei. More and more came and we laughed and played games that Shouyou wanted and ate the food. 

When it came time for the birthday cake. Shouyou excitedly stood on the chair, listening to his friends and family sing happy birthday. I was standing behind Shouyou, looking at Daichi as he recorded the scene. After eating cake, most of the kids went back to playing while some left with their parents. The adults were all in the kitchen chatting away before we heard a crash. I quickly ran into the living room to find Noya on the floor with the flower vase next to him, broken.  
Tanaka had apparently tipped it over, hoping Noya’s reactions were fast enough to catch it but it wasn’t and ended up breaking. At least no one was hurt by this incident.  
Many sighed in relief, but Daichi and me looked at each other, crisis not averted. We quickly cleaned up the mess and apologized to everyone. It was all-okay, soon after people started to leave to my relief. Parties were tiring. Daichi and I finally managed to get all four of our sons to bed by nine’ o’ clock. I was never happier in my life to have Daichi. 

Today wasn't a complete disaster, but still a failure in our books. I was glad we were in bed, alone, finally. He would have not survived if Daichi weren’t with him to support him. Looking at it, all the craziness in the house, he still loved them dearly. Plus, with all the messing around and pranks the boys played, if someone got injured, Daichi could always fix the boys; after all, he was a doctor. What a perfect job he had for our crazy family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I have wrote so please don't be harsh!
> 
> I love Haikyuu <3
> 
> Leave comments please! I want to get better at writing fanfiction!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Until next time~


End file.
